le magasin des merveilles
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles sur le magasin Urahara :: 1ère vignette : Urahara et Rukia, gigai. 2e: Yoruichi et Kisuke, bob. 3e: Ura/Yoru, chat. 4e: Yoruichi et Ichigo, essais. 5e: Jinta, caisse. 6e: Urahara, Karin et Keigo, nouveaux héros. 7e: Tessai, relax. 8e: Urahara, requin. 9e: Urahara et Mizuiro, inventivité. 10e: Ururu, timide. MàJ, 11e: Ura/Tessai, épouse ? ::gen à tendance crack::
1. Rukia et Urahara, apparence

allez, on va dire que je sépare les gens du magasin Urahara du reste de leur quartier (recueil "tous des cinglés", /s/5396084/ )

 **Titre :** Comme une seconde peau  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Kuchiki Rukia & Urahara Kisuke  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #10, « apparence » d'après  fanwork100  
 **Notes :** une première version écrite il y a des années faisait 200 mots, avec du dialogue, mais je ne pense pas que ça apportait vraiment quelque chose en plus  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tout début de série  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Rukia scruta méthodiquement son apparence dans le miroir. Avec un début de soulagement, elle constata… qu'elle n'avait rien de particulier à remarquer : Urahara lui avait donné son apparence exacte. C'était son visage, son corps. À croire que rien n'avait changé. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de bouger.

Doucement, elle fit pivoter sa tête puis jouer ses doigts, essayant de réconcilier vue et sensations intérieures. Cette enveloppe physique encombrante gênait non seulement ses mouvements mais aussi ses perceptions. Comme enfermée… Elle sentait son reiatsu tellement différemment, là-dedans !

Mais bon, pour l'instant, elle n'avait d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.


	2. UraYoru, bob

celui-ci et les deux suivants ont d'abord été publiés dans le recueil du Seireitei ("comme une fleur", /s/45136363/ ) avant d'être ramenés ici

 **Titre :** Bonjour quand même  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Urahara Kisuke  & Shihōin Yoruichi  
 **Genre :** humour  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #o1, « chapeau » d'après  fanwork100  
 **Note/** Avertissement : écrit il y a plusieurs années déjà et oublié au fond de mon dossier d'écriture  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

« Yoruichiiii ! ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Alors minette, on vient enfin dire bonjour à son Kisuke préféré ? Tu as un service à me demander ou c'est juste pour le plaisir de me revoir ?  
« Tessai, un bol de lait s'il te plaît !  
« Raconte-moi ma belle, que fais-tu de beau ces derniers temps ?

\- Tu portes toujours ce chapeau ridicule ? » crache Yoruichi juste pour l'interrompre.  
Ça marche : Urahara est tellement vexé qu'il lui faut au moins une demi-minute pour chercher quoi rétorquer d'absolument imparable pour défendre son bob. Elle en profite :  
« Bonjour quand même. »


	3. UraYoru, caresser un chat

**Titre** : son minou favori  
 **Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
 **Base** : Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couple** : Yoruichi  & Urahara  
 **Gradation** : G à… ça dépend de comment vous voyez Yoruichi  
 **Légalité** : Kubo Tite

 **Prompt** : « Ne jamais faire confiance à personne, ne jamais donner quoique ce soit quand on peut recevoir  gratis. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mais '14)  
 **Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Gratte ici, réclame Yoruichi en se trémoussant.

Kisuke, obligeamment, s'exécute en essayant de deviner l'endroit exact. Il pianote le long de son échine, augmentant d'abord la démangeaison au lieu de la soulager. Yoruichi le guide, d'une voix urgente.

\- Encore un peu plus haut. Plus à gauche. L'autre gauche ! _ma_ gauche ! Oui. Là. Là !

De bon cœur, il gratouille. Maintenant, elle feule.

\- Oh, pas si vite, pas si vite. Mais plus fort. Hmmm. Oui, comme ça.

Elle fond sous ses doigts agiles et les bruits de gorge qui lui échappent se changent en ronronnement. L'image même du contentement…


	4. Yoruichi et Ichigo, du premier coup

**Titre** : le principe de l'entraînement  
 **Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
 **Base** : Bleach  
 **Personnages** : Yoruichi et Ichigo  
 **Gradation** : G / K  
 **Légalité** : Kubo Tite

 **Prompt** : « Même si son cœur qui bat soupire après une  dernière chance… »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (15 – 30 novembre '13 chez Drakys)

 **Continuité** : pendant l'arc du Seireitei  
 **Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

\- Dernière chance, prévient Yoruichi. Je t'en ai déjà laissé deux et c'était de trop. Tu aurais dû réussir du premier coup.

Ichigo proteste.  
\- Ça va, j'ai compris !

Les explications, et l'ultimatum. Elle explique mieux que le type au bob et aux geta. Mais ça ne suffit pas à la mise en œuvre immédiate. Il lui faut essayer – et se rater – pour sortir le geste et la puissance bien comme il faut.  
Et c'est pour ça qu'on l'envoie s'entraîner, non ? S'il suffisait d'une seule démonstration pour reproduire tout de suite la technique, il aurait pu se lancer direct dans combat.


	5. Jinta, piquer dans la caisse

celui-ci et les trois suivants sont des reposts sur recueil plus général "tas de cinglés" ( /s/5396084 )

 **Titre :** Dans n'importe quelle boutique ordinaire  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Jinta  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #17, « Monnaie » d'après fanwork100  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Au magasin Urahara Jinta est chargé de transbahuter les paquets, et de tenir la caisse, ce qu'il ne fait jamais sans râler aussi abondamment que l'éloignement de Tessai et du patron le lui permettent. Ça n'est pas tant que ça soit lourd. Il a beau être petit il est suffisamment costaud. Mais la caisse ! Les clients ! D'abord, il n'aime pas ces gens qui viennent. Ensuite, comme tout le monde règle avec de la monnaie virtuelle, y'a pas moyen qu'il pique une pièce ou deux au passage pour aller la dépenser ailleurs, dans n'importe quelle autre boutique plus normale.


	6. Karin et Keigo, héros à contre coeur

**Titre** : les nouveaux héros de Karakura  
 **Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
 **Base** : Bleach  
 **Personnages** : Karin et Keigo ; Chad, Midoriko, Urahara, Afro-san  
 **Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité** : Kubo Tite

 **Prompts** : Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
« Pour une cause qu'elle exècre… »,  
« Si elle avait été moins naïve… »,  
« S'il savait… » d'après Oiseau Vermillon ;  
« Bon, il a huit pattes, mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous entendre." » d'après Pwassonne ;  
« Mus par le besoin de se voir, ils en étaient arrivés à ressentir le besoin de se toucher, de s'embrasser et de ne plus vouloir se quitter. » d'après Mimi-chan 66

 **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : AR post Winter War - manga seulement, ne tient pas compte de l'anime  
 **Nombre de mots** : 5 x 100

oOo

Elle exècre sa vie, ses pouvoirs, sa famille et son quartier. Et son nouveau partenaire.  
Et son nouvel employeur. Et les fantômes en général. Karin n'a pas fini de ronchonner…  
C'est forcément la faute de Papa à la base, s'ils ont ces pouvoirs. Stupide Ichigo regrette d'avoir perdu les siens et Yuzu de n'en avoir jamais eu. Encore une fillette qui va être bêtement jalouse pour rien. Sa propre sœur, si c'est pas malheureux.  
Et quitte à être coincée avec un des potes de son frère, elle aurait préféré Tatsuki. Ou à la limite le grand gars bronzé et taciturne.

o

Si elle avait été moins naïve, Karin aurait rembarré ce type immédiatement. D'ailleurs, quand il l'a abordé en lui parlant de choisie, de pouvoirs et de protection, elle a commencé par l'ignorer. Quand il a insisté, elle l'a cogné. Quand il l'a laissé croire qu'il y aurait des avantages… elle a cédé. Elle n'aurait pas dû.  
Ça fait des années qu'elle voie les fantômes et ça l'ennuie plus qu'autre chose. Elle n'a aucune envie de jouer les justicières. Et encore moins en association avec… qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, ce gars ? Bon sang, et Midoriko qui va être jalouse…

o

S'il savait ce qu'il faisait en ramassant cette épée, Keigo se serait-il arrêté ?  
Non, probablement pas. Il le reconnaît lui-même : il n'est pas du genre à réfléchir beaucoup. Ni à prendre la bonne décision même quand il essaie. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce moment là.  
Il a bien failli mourir pour cet acte d'héroïsme et ça n'est même pas lui qui a sauvé ses amis au final. Mais l'esprit y était et on le bombarde héros et protecteur.  
…et on le refile comme partenaire à… la petite sœur !

o

\- Je suis sûr que vous arriverez à vous entendre, claironne le type au bob et aux geta en les poussant l'un vers l'autre.  
À ce moment-là au moins, Keigo et Karin sont parfaitement à l'unisson dans leur grimace dégoûtée. Protéger leur quartier de monstres-fantômes, euh, à la limite passe encore. Mais le faire en équipe avec… avec…  
Keigo n'a pas peur qu'Ichigo le mette en pièces s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à sa petite sœur : un seul regarde le convainc qu'elle est plus que capable de se défendre seule. Pas en équipe.  
Elle le considère comme un loser.

o

\- Qui t'es, toi ? laisse tomber le type en noir sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Sa manière de faire sentir à son interlocuteur qu'il n'est personne.  
Et s'il s'écoutait, Keigo reconnaîtrait n'être effectivement personne et préférer retourner à l'anonymat tranquille loin des monstres fantômes et tout. Mais il a quand même sa fierté, que diable, et il n'aime pas être traité comme un paillasson. Si on est venu le chercher exprès et lui parler de son pouvoir spécial secret de moins en moins secret, qu'on ne fasse pas semblant d'avoir oublié deux jours après !  
\- Le nouveau héros du quartier !


	7. Tessai, relax

**Titre :** Se relâcher  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Tsukabishi Tessai, Urahara Kisuke, Shihōin Yoruichi  
 **Genre :** un peu crack  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #64, « Nu » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Turn back the pendulum_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Tsukabishi Tessai était quelqu'un de sérieux, très sérieux. Contrairement à Urahara Kisuke et Shihōin Yoruichi, jamais il ne se serait permis la moindre inconvenance en public. Quand à se relâcher en privé… bon. Au fil des ans, leur influence sur lui s'est faite sentir.

Maintenant responsable non plus de la sécurité d'un monde entier mais seulement d'une boutique et d'une famille, il se décharge de son stress en pratiquant occasionnellement une forme de quasi nudisme. Ne gardant sur lui que son tablier, symbole de sa fonction et mince rempart de modestie, il laisse respirer librement sa peau et son esprit.


	8. Urahara, un vrai requin

**itre :** Le sens des affaires ?  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnage :** Urahara Kisuke  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #21, « requin » d'après fanwork100  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Urahara Kisuke a commis nombre d'actions douteuses quand il était Capitaine de la Douzième Division et chef de la Section Recherche et Développement. Comme la catastrophe qui a mené à son exil n'était pas _entièrement_ de sa faute, il n'a pas franchement appris la leçon et n'a pas changé de manières depuis.  
S'il rechigne à vendre des produits défectueux, c'est principalement parce que ça l'empêche de les étudier à fond d'abord, avant même la réputation de son commerce et le tort qu'ils pourraient causer à ses clients. Et il n'hésite pas à gonfler arbitrairement ses tarifs en fonction desdits clients…


	9. Urahara et Mizuiro, esprit pratique

**Titre :** Esprit pratique  
 **Auteur :** malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages :** Urahara Kisuke et Kojima Mizuiro  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #19, « Ondes » d'après fanwork100  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** guerre d'hiver  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

\- Donc. Vous dites que les fantômes, les shinigami, et certains humains – dont nous – émettent et/ou perçoivent une énergie spéciale. Pourquoi vous ne fabriquez pas un détecteur mécanique ? Sûrement, il doit y avoir moyen d'identifier ces ondes, les quantifier et les anguler. Ça nous simplifierait beaucoup la tâche.

Si cette idée de branque de recruter à l'arrache des rookies complets pour défendre Karakura en l'absence d'Ichigo réussit… ah zut, _non_. Si au contraire, ils ne survivent pas à la bataille qui s'annonce, une fois passé à Soul Society Urahara note de recommander ce Mizuiro pour la Douzième Division.


	10. Ururu, fleurette

**Titre :** _Shrinking Violet_  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnage :** Tsumugiya Ururu  
 **Genre :** gen-ish  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #89, « Violette » d'après fanwork100  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Tsumugiya Ururu était une enfant timide et effacée, prompte à rougir si l'on attirait l'attention sur elle et à fondre en larmes si elle commettait des erreurs. Sage et obéissante, elle accomplissait avec diligence chaque tâche demandée, que ce soit une requête légitime de son employeur et protecteur, une faveur pour aider un client, ou même un coup de main réclamé par son fainéant d'équipier. Jamais elle n'osait protester, du moins tant qu'elle était seule en cause. Seulement si une situation injuste concernait autrui…  
C'est qu'elle avait peur, inconsciemment, du mode caché qui s'activait face aux menaces pour tout détruire…


	11. Tessai Ura Yoru, épouse et maîtresse

**Titre :** Celui qui tient la maison  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Bleach  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Tsukabishi Tessai - Urahara Kisuke (/Yoruichi)  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Thème** #99/thème libre d'après fanwork100 (ma relation m/m préférée ne tenait pas dans ce set, alors à la place j'ai tenté une relation m/m qui m'amuse et que je n'avais encore jamais écrite)  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Urahara plaisante parfois sur le fait que Tessai soit l'épouse du maître. Il fait tourner la boutique, entre gestion des fournisseurs et accueil des clients, il tient la maison propre et nette, il élève les enfants, si turbulents soient-ils… et il accueille avec joie les visites de Yoruichi, qui quant à elle tient un peu le rôle de la maîtresse en titre, parce que Kisuke toujours plus heureux quand elle est là, et donc ça lui fait plaisir aussi.

Tessai le laisse dire avec patience, et tait soigneusement son grand secret : que ça n'est pas une blague pour lui.


End file.
